


Snape's Revenge

by GardingLondon



Series: Snape's Revenge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Snape's Revenge, changed potter, draco's fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardingLondon/pseuds/GardingLondon
Summary: Harry's and Snape's latest attempt at Occulmency lessons takes a turn for the unexpected.





	Snape's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Really just a lot of smut. Wasn't sure where it came from but I had to write it down to get it out of my head. Please leave feedback!

Harry continued to grumble to himself as he, all too soon, found himself standing in front of Snape’s office door. He let out a long sigh. He didn’t know how Dumbledore had gone about convincing Snape to resume teaching Harry occlumency, but Harry rather felt that he could do without extra time in Snape’s presence. Especially because he was quite certain that Snape was still furious with him for entering his memories… Damn Malfoy for not occupying him longer. Thoughts of Malfoy were not going to help his mood at all. Merlin, but he hated that pointy-faced git. He would be glad to be rid of the pair of snakes.

Sucking in a bracing breath, he lifted his fist and knocked on the door. He stepped inside, shutting the door behind him as he heard Snape bid him to enter. 

“Sit.” Snape wore his customary expression of loathing as he gazed at Harry. Harry warily stepped closer and sat in the hard chair in front of Snape’s desk, noticing that the pensieve was nowhere to be seen. He felt a tingle of apprehension move down his spine. 

Snape gazed at him coolly across the desk before he drew a small vial of potion from inside his robes. He set it before Harry, the clack of glass on wood echoing loudly in the silent room. Harry gazed down at it; it almost looked like a memory. The contents swirled around in the vial, opalescent white with a hint of purple. 

“What is that, sir?” Harry strove for a polite disinterest, though his instincts were screaming that he did not want to consume the small vial of potion sitting innocently before him.

“Since our previous attempts at teaching you occlumency were such a… disaster, the Headmaster believes that it is time to try something new.” Snape’s expression of disdain clearly displayed his lack of respect for anybody who couldn’t learn it the ‘normal’ way.

“This potion is rather like a liquid version of the legilimecy charm. If you utilize occlumency, it will have no effect. If you fail to protect your mind, then those around you will have the ability to plant suggestions, to do as they will with your thoughts and desires. Your mind will be theirs to manipulate.” Snape smirked at him, enjoying the look of horror that was frozen on Harry’s face. “You will be the most attuned to the one who administers the potion, seeing new meaning and intent in the way they speak to you. This particular batch has been brewed with the added effect of giving you the desire to make those around you happy, with the idea that you learning to shield your thoughts will make me… happy.” Snape sneered at the word choice - clearly not ones he would have chosen. 

He continued in a silky voice as Harry remained frozen in his chair. “As I will not have the direct link to your mind, once you have consumed the potion, I will do my best to make you angry. If you are able to shield your mind, you will react as you would normally. Otherwise… you will feel the other effects of the potion, but your anger will not rise to the surface. You are to take this potion and I will give you five minutes for the potion to take effect. Assuming that, as I suspect, you are unable to protect your mind… I'll try to anger you, but it won't work.” 

Harry glared at the man, a new feeling of hatred rising in his chest. He swallowed and looked at the vial before he reached to pick it up. He popped the cork out and lifted the small vial. He took a deep breath, hoping that Snape wouldn’t be able to see how completely terrified he was of taking this potion. Dumbledore might trust Snape to have so much power over Harry’s mind, but Harry certainly didn’t trust Snape that much. But he knew he had no choice. 

He rubbed his eyes under his glasses with his free hand before pulling them off completely and setting them on the desk. Taking a deep breath and squeezing his eyes shut, he downed the contents of the vial.

“Five minutes, Potter.” 

Harry kept his eyes closed and tried his best to guard his thoughts.

A swirling mist was floating through Harry’s mind and he felt himself relaxing by degrees until he felt boneless as he sat in that uncomfortable chair in front of Snape’s desk. He felt quite content and wondered how long he would be allowed to sit there. He hoped Snape would leave him. He felt so comfortable. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so good…

“Judging by your vapid smile, I take it that you are just as useless at occlumency as you are in potions, Potter.” Snape’s voice wiggled through the haze and Harry opened his eyes to look at the man. His sharp black eyes bored into Harry’s.

“Yes, Sir,” Harry answered.

Snape smirked at the boy sitting in front of him with dazed eyes, “Perhaps I’ll just have to take a solid hundred points away from Gryffindor for your glaring ineptitude.”

Harry nodded and answered meekly, “You would be right to do so, Sir.”

Snape scowled, wishing Potter could do anything right. “I was ready to murder you when I found you in my memories, Potter, maybe I still will... I hate your father and I hate you. He was an arrogant bastard who felt that a little prowess on the quidditch pitch should grant him everything he could ever want. You are just the same, just as arrogant, just as superior, just as proud. The one thing I regret of his death is that I would never get the chance to show him that I was the more powerful, I was better and that he and his pestilential friends were nothing better than dirt beneath my shoe.” 

Harry frowned and looked upset. “I don’t want to be that way, Sir, please help me know how I can do it right. I don’t want to be like my father!” Snape looked mildly alarmed at Potter’s response. Maybe something a little more offensive, something he hadn’t heard him say before would bring out Potter’s well-known temper.

“You know what I regret even more than not being able to put your father in his place? I regret that I’ll never get the chance to shag your mother again. Or, even better, to look into her eyes as she took my cock into her mouth. Your mother was quite the slut for a cock.” Snape sneered at the boy who was _finally _beginning to look angry, Snape hoped that meant he was using occlumency at last, “I bet you’re a real slut for cock, too, aren’t you, Potter?”__

____

____

His voice adopted a silky, dangerous tone, “I’ll bet you’d do anything to take a big, fat cock into your mouth or to be put in your place and to take it up your arse.” Snape’s heart was thundering as he watched Potter jump to his feet and walk around his desk. The boy certainly looked furious, he wondered that Potter hadn’t simply grabbed his wand and tried to hex him.

His felt that he had been prepared for anything, other than what came next. Potter dropped to his knees in front of Snape and cried angrily, “Voldemort had no right to keep you from experiencing those things!” 

Shock alone kept Snape in his seat as Potter reached out and rubbed a palm over the soft bulge in his professor’s trousers. He was frozen as Potter slowly pushed aside his robes and fumbled with the buckle of Snape’s belt.

Snapping to his senses, Snape bellowed at the boy, “Potter, cease this instant, what do you think you are doing?” Potter lifted his green eyes to his professor’s as he rubbed a hand along the twitching shaft in Snape’s trousers. 

Snape stared into the eyes of Lily Evans, perfectly replicated in her son, and felt a surge of lust go straight to his cock, which jumped under Potter's caressing fingers. Lily had been his first and it had been a long time since he had been touched this way. The part of his mind that was screaming at him to push Potter away was being sucked into a void, falling away as surely as Snape was falling into an emerald gaze. 

His cock lurched again as warm fingers closed around it. Potter had undone his trousers and slipped a hand into his pants without him realizing. Snape closed his eyes as a shudder wracked his frame. 

“I’m going to make you feel so good, Sev. You’ll love it, I promise I won’t look away.” The words were an echo – something Lily Evans had once said to him when they were nothing but teenagers, full of desire with no clue how to handle them. They now came out of her son’s lips but Snape felt just as moved as he had the first time. He pulled away Potter’s hand before slowly pushing his trousers and pants off of his hips. He slid them down and kicked them off over his shoes. 

His cock, full and hot, slapped against his belly as it was freed from its confines. Snape watched the greedy glint come into Potter’s eyes as his eyes slowly caressed Snape’s cock. Lifting his gaze to meet Snape’s obsidian eyes, he licked a stripe up his shaft, from base to tip, grinning slyly before sucking the head into his hot mouth. Snape let out a soft groan and watched avidly as Potter sucked at his cock with evident glee. 

Snape stared into eyes identical to those of the only woman he had ever loved as the sound of slurping and sucking echoed and bounced off the stone walls around them. 

Harry happily tongued the underside of Snape’s cock, his thoughts swirling only with the idea of allowing Snape his closure, he would feel better after Harry had done this for him and Harry was going to enjoy making that happen. He sucked hard, swirling his tongue over the head of Snape's cock, exulting in the way it caused the man's hips to buck in pleasure. 

Snape grasped a fistful of Harry’s hair and lifted him off of his cock. The quiet pop and piteous moan out of Potter’s mouth causing it to bob and Snape’s balls to draw up tightly. Snape stood, wanting a new angle, and pulled Potter’s eager mouth back towards his cock. 

Snape would have expected Potter to be rubbing himself vigorously, but the boy’s hands were wrapped tightly around Snape’s own hips. He looked down and realized that Potter wasn’t even _hard _.__

__“Are you not enjoying yourself, Potter?” the silky, dangerous tone had come back to his voice. “I expect anybody who sucks me off to be able to come from the mere pleasure of having my cock in their mouth.” Gripping Potter’s hair firmly, he pushed his cock past Potter’s lips once more._ _

__He rocked his hips forward as Potter bobbed, licked, and suckled his cock. Snape had a moment to wonder where Potter could possibly have learned to do that with his tongue before his cock hit the back of Potter’s throat. Snape’s head fell backwards and he groaned loudly, his hips thrusting into the pleasant heat._ _

__“That’s it, Potter, suck me hard, suck me into your throat. Let me fuck that tightly throat of yours.” Potter groaned and swallowed Snape down, his throat constricting on the head of Snape’s cock. Snape’s other hand came forward to grasp Potter’s hair and he used both hands to anchor his head as he began thrusting in earnest, the tight heat building in his balls telling him he was close._ _

__“Fuck, Potter, swallow again, suck me down and swallow as I come down your tight fucking throat.” Snape’s thrusts grew erratic and his heavy breathing filled the air around them as Potter swallowed him down until he was fully seated in Potter’s mouth, the head of his cock pushing into Potter’s throat. Potter did his best to swallow him down and the sensation had Snape coming with a shout. His hips pistoned as his come spurted out of him, shooting down Potter's throat and filling his mouth._ _

__Snape felt smug as he realized that Potter was pumping his hips into the air, Snape’s previous statement keeping Potter for rutting against anything or using his hand to wank. He would come from the sole pleasure of Snape shooting a load down his throat._ _

__Potter whined around Snape’s cock and came, jerkily, the front of his trousers darkening slowly as he continued to thrust pitifully into empty air._ _

__Potter slowly pulled off of Snape’s cock and swallowed the come before smiling brightly up at his professor; who had just thrown himself back into his chair. Potter watched him, his eyes bright and eager before they dropped to look at Snape’s spent cock._ _

__Chest heaving from his own release, Potter’s smile turned lazy and he pressed a soft kiss to his professor’s softening cock. His tongue darted out to trace lazy patterns along its length._ _

__“Merlin, Potter, but you give better head than your mother.” Snape dropped his head back against his chair as his heart rate slowed. He glanced at Potter and smirked at the mess of black hair. Potter, it seemed, had a few talents after all. He wondered how long it would take for his cock to revive under the teasing of Potter's tongue. He roughly fisted a hand in Potter's hair and pulled his head back sharply. The boy had a trail of Snape’s come dripping down his chin and Snape decided he liked the look. Perhaps it was one to be repeated._ _

__“Too bad your father was so hopeless. But you might have promise yet.” Snape’s expression turned dark at the remembrance of James Potter. The man’s son, sitting at _his _feet, with _his _come dripping out of his mouth started to look panicked at Snape’s dark expression._ _ ____

__

__

__As Snape stared down at Potter, a brilliant idea blossomed in his mind. The ultimate ‘fuck you’ to James Potter. It would be perfect revenge on that arrogant prick to dominate his son who _looked exactly like him. _Potter could be his bitch and there was nothing that James Potter - or even Sirius Black - would be able to do about it.___ _

____Potter, now kneeling at his feet, was pressing soft kisses to his knees and as far up on his thigh as he could easily reach with Snape holding his hair._ _ _ _

____“Potter, we are going to be playing a new game…” removing his wand from his robes, Snape summoned a small vial from inside his personal chambers. He showed the small blue bottle to Potter with an evil smirk on his lips._ _ _ _

____“I am going to enjoy this very much and you are going to let me because it will satisfy me. Perhaps you will even find your own pleasure in it.” Snape lifted the vial as if he were making a toast and downed the contents. The fiery liquid hit his gut and shot straight to his groin. Snape grunted and thrust his hips up at the sensation of his cock jumping to attention._ _ _ _

____He stroked his cock as he gazed down at the boy at his feet who was staring avidly at Snape’s bulging cock. He looked up at Snape, “Again?”_ _ _ _

____Snape backhanded the boy, sending him sprawling onto the stone floor with a surprised yelp. “Get up, Potter and strip your clothes. Slowly.” Snape continued to stroke his cock as he watched Potter strip for him. First his robes, then the slow unbuttoning of his shirt, revealing pale, smooth skin. Potter undid his belt buckle with excruciating slowness, his eyes fixed on the ravenous expression on Snape’s face._ _ _ _

____Snape thumbed his slit as Potter finally stepped free of his trousers and pants. Potter was half hard, his cock jumping as Snape issued his next orders. “Lean over the desk, spread your arms out wide.” Potter willingly obliged, his cock was pressed firmly against the wood as Snape flicked his wand, causing bindings to wrap around Potter’s wrists, immobilizing them against the desk._ _ _ _

____Harry’s mind was a swirl in pleasure, he was glad that he was able to help Snape work out his anger at his father. Maybe Snape would be willing to be his new father figure. Snape surely was the best candidate for the job. He did for Harry things that nobody else ever had. The fog swirled through his mind, spreading pleasure and relaxing tension as Snape’s cool fingers trailed their way across the skin of his back. He rutted against the desk with a soft moan as his cock jerked in anticipation._ _ _ _

____Snape smirked at Potter’s moan and at the helpless thrust of his hips - the wood couldn't possibly feel good against the boy's cock. “You can enjoy it Potter, but you aren’t allowed to come. Not unless I say you can.” Potter whimpered and nodded against the wood of the desk and Snape lifted his arm, his fingers splayed wide._ _ _ _

____Crack! Potter yelped as Snape’s hand came down, hard, on his exposed buttock. Snape teased his cock against Potter’s crack. A red flush, the shape of Snape’s hand rose on Potter’s skin and Snape eyed it with admiration. “You have perfect skin for this, Potter,” Crack! A blow landed on his other cheek and Potter’s feet scrabbled at the floor as he moaned, the sound conveying more pleasure than Snape would have expected._ _ _ _

____Snape continued to rain slaps down on the boy’s arse and thighs, watching in fascination as the skin began to bloom red under his hands and gaze. He settled his hands on the boy’s arse and spread his cheeks, allowing Snape’s throbbing cock to bush up against his tightly furled hole._ _ _ _

____Potter whined and thrust back, seeking more. “Well, well, well, Potter. Who knew you would be a bigger cock slut than your mother? This is going to hurt a lot.... for you.” He slipped a hand into one of his desk drawers and pulled out a bottle of lube. He slicked his fingers and fisted his cock, applying a generous coating of lube. He wouldn't be the one hurting tonight. He rubbed a slicked thumb over the boy’s hole, knowing he should prepare him but not wanting to. It would be revenge all the sweeter to take the boy unprepared, yet begging for it._ _ _ _

____This would not be a pleasant experience for Potter. Or, it wouldn’t be if Snape hadn’t told him that he might enjoy it…Snape seated himself in the boy with one powerful thrust and exulted in the sound of the boy’s screams as his body clamped down so very tightly on Snape’s cock. Snape groaned at the hot, velvety tightness gripping him. He rocked his hips, the sound of the boy’s sobs and moans bringing him to the brink. He stilled, panting heavily, he wanted to draw this out. As Potter's sobs quieted, he reached up, grabbing the boy's hips tightly he began to thrust with vigor. Potter's arse was a tight sheathe and Snape knew he would feel every movement, every thrust, every pulse, every angle of Snape's pleasure. And Potter was helpless to stop it._ _ _ _

____Potter cried out, the pained cry drew a pleasant groan out of Snape as his balls drew up tight. Well, he had taken that potion. He could come as often as he liked, he wouldn’t be going soft for quite a while yet… he grasped the boy’s hips tightly, his nails digging into the soft flesh as he slowly drew out. Potter’s sobs quieted in relief at the sensation of Snape's cock exiting his body, only for another cry of pain to sound as he thrust in sharply once more. It was not long before he was shuddering and coming hard in Potter’s tight arse._ _ _ _

____Snape was panting hard and he leaned over Potter’s quivering back. The boy whimpered softly as Snape licked a stripe over his shoulder blade before biting down harshly. A soft moan escaped Snape and he slowly pulled out of Potter. Standing back a few steps, he eyed the scene before him._ _ _ _

____Potter was strapped to the desk, his arse in the air on display, his hole was open from Snape’s rough claiming and come was dripping down Potter’s balls. The red, inflamed skin of his arse and thighs looked quite painful. Snape had not held back, he had many years of repressed feeling to work out, after all. If he had not just come, the sight would have had him shooting a load across Potter’s reddened and bruising skin._ _ _ _

____In fact, that was exactly what Snape decided to do. His hand dropped lazily to his prick and began stroking, “You’re a work of art, Potter. You give head like you were born to do it and you have a body built to be fucked. You’re glorious, fucked open and with my come dripping from your arse.” Snape watched in fascination as Potter whimpered and ground his cock against the desk, seeking relief._ _ _ _

____“You’re a dirty slut, Potter, you take it so well and you loved it, didn’t you? What wouldn’t you do for a fat cock to fuck you open? You love it so much that you’re probably going to come just from the knowledge that I’m wanking over how glorious you look right now.” The sound of flesh moving briskly over flesh sped up as Potter groaned and rutted dirtily against the desk._ _ _ _

____“Yes, yes, fuck me, own me.” Potter’s begging spurred Snape on and his hand sped up, stroking his cock as he watched Potter writhe on top of his desk, seeking relief because he knew that Snape was wanking behind him, over him, _onto _him. The sounds Potter was making as he humped the desk proved to be too much and Snape grunted, his hand speeding up and squeezing down on his cock as he shot his load all over Potter’s red arse. Panting and trembling, Snape sank into his desk chair and watched in fascination as Potter rutted against his desk. Potter grunted with each thrust until he let out a loud wail and came jerkily all over himself._ _ _ _ __

____Snape watched the boy as he rested. The potion he took amped up his stamina, but he knew he was pushing himself hard. He could take a few moments to determine how Potter should be punished next. He fingered his wand and conjured a glass of brandy. He sat and enjoyed the view of the helpless boy before him, sipping his drink slowly. There was something about sex and fine alcohol that he had always found appealing. The smell of release mixed with the rich smell of brandy settled in his head like a heady buzz._ _ _ _

____He stood and walked over to the boy. He nudged his cock against his loosened hole, earning him a low groan as Potter thrust back, asking to be taken. He slowly slid into the boy, enjoying the moan of painful pleasure that issued from Potter's mouth as Snape took his aching arse once more. He stilled once he was fully seated in the boy and pulled his wand. Leaning over Potter’s back, Snape’s robes, never fully removed, fell over the two, hiding from sight the way Snape began to rock into Potter’s arse._ _ _ _

____He set down his drink before flicking his wand towards Potter's back - a pained scream tore from the boy's throat as an angry red welt bloomed on his back. “Rest assured, Potter,” Snape grunted as he thrust into the boy, “I know how to do stinging hexes properly. None of that insipid first year rubbish.” He thrust deeply, moaning softly at the feel of Potter surrounding his cock. “Mine will leave permanent scars…” he blasted another welt onto Potter’s ribcage, earning him another scream._ _ _ _

____He slowed and enjoyed the tight vise of Potter’s arse on his cock as he listened to Potter’s pained sobs. He fired another shot at Potter’s back, groaning in pleasure at the way the boy’s arse clenched when he screamed._ _ _ _

____The door slammed open and Draco Malfoy rushed into the room before skidding to a halt as he registered the fact that Potter was strapped to Snape’s desk, screaming, tears running down his cheeks as Snape stood behind him holding a wand to his back._ _ _ _

____The door snapped shut as Snape and Draco stared at each other. “Welcome, Draco, to remedial potions.” Snape smirked at the boy as he blasted Potter’s back with another hex, ripping a scream from Potter's throat. Snape began thrusting into Potter again. Malfoy, gaped at the pair, his mind refusing to process what he was seeing._ _ _ _

____Draco’s eyes darkened, his pupils dilating even as his mouth hung open. "Are you...? With _Potter? _" The slap of flesh on flesh mixed with Potter’s soft moaning and panting was enough to answer Draco's question._ _ _ _ __

____Snape watched Draco, noticing the rising flush in his skin and his pupils blowing wide. Draco unconsciously palmed his cock with a muttered, “What the hell is going on here?”_ _ _ _

____Potter whimpered and Snape knew that Potter must be picking up Draco’s thoughts, the way he had been adapting to his own. Snape mashed his fingers into the largest welt on Harry’s back earning a cry of pain that set Snape off again. With a satisfied cry of his own, he came hard. He leaned forward, resting on top of Potter. Panting against Potter's neck, Snape looked up at Draco, his eyes glinting with malevolence even as a sated buzz settled in his body._ _ _ _

____Pulling out of Potter with a faint squelch and collapsing into his chair once more, he gestured at Potter. “He is feeling very agreeable tonight, Draco. He knows what you want, probably better than you do, why don’t you ask him what's happening?” Hard as he still was, he wasn’t sure that he had another round in him. Draco’s appearance had added a new dichotomy to the evening, though. Snape subtly locked the door and lounged back, content to watch as, hopefully, Potter would be fucked by his enemy._ _ _ _

____Not only would Snape have taken Potter, but the last person in the world Potter would ever consent to be with, would also fuck him into submission. James Potter should be rolling over in his grave right this moment._ _ _ _

____Harry’s mind was a swirl of pain and pleasure as he watched Draco’s face. The haze floating in his mind brought excitement and lust as he gazed at Draco. He rutted against the desk as he watched Draco palm himself through his robes. “Potter?” Draco’s voice, was lower than normal, though it still conveyed confusion._ _ _ _

____Harry lifted his eyes to the other boy's and whimpered. The haze whispered in his mind. He knew he had always wanted Draco. Their fighting had been stupid, nothing more than sexual tension in a hopeless situation._ _ _ _

____“Draco, please. I want you, I always have.” Harry couldn’t care less how breathless and needy he sounded. Draco needed him. That was what mattered right now. The pained rasp of his abused throat did nothing to lessen his desire to have Draco’s cock in his mouth._ _ _ _

____“What is wrong with him?” Draco looked up at Snape, his face flushed even as excitement trickled into his expression._ _ _ _

____“Well, you remember our discussion on legilimency potions?” his eyes traced over Potter’s abused body. “He knows what you want better than you do and he is _desperate _to make sure you’re pleased with him…”___ _ _ _

______Snape slowly stroked his cock as he watched comprehension dawn in Draco’s eyes. Various emotions flitted over Draco’s face before a look of pure lust settled into place. “How far do you think he’ll take a suggestion once this has worn off?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Snape sneered at the boy, “That depends on how far you’re willing to take it, Draco…” Snape picked up his glass of brandy with his free hand and continued to stroke his cock as he watched, sipping from his glass all the while._ _ _ _ _ _

______Draco swallowed hard and glanced nervously at Snape before apparently deciding to ignore the fact that his godfather was watching. He slipped out of his robes and watched as Potter’s eyes traced his every move as he stripped out of his own clothing. He groaned and grasped his own cock as Potter whimpered, his eyes never leaving the swollen head that was coming closer to his face with every step that Draco took._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Draco…” Potter whimpered and positively writhed against his restraints. “I’ve wanted you for so long. Lemme suck you.” He groaned deliciously, “Fuck me, please. Anything, whatever you want. Everything you want. It's yours. It always has been. Take it, take _me. _”_ _ _ _ _ _ __

______Snape smirked at Draco. “He gives excellent head. The best I’ve ever had.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Draco groaned and thumbed the moisture already leaking from his cock. Potter whimpered in encouragement. “I bet you’re delicious, you’ll let me taste you and swallow you down. Merlin, I want to swallow you so bad. I’ve never wanted anything so bad in my life.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Draco fisted his hands in Potter’s hair and slid his cock past Potter’s swollen lips, Draco threw his head back and rolled a thrust against Potter’s tongue as the boy’s moan vibrated along his shaft. Draco’s face contorted in pleasure as Potter sucked eagerly at his cock. Merlin, he had wanted Potter for _years _and now he had him. He was going to take advantage of the situation that had landed so perfectly in his lap. He was a Slytherin, after all.___ _ _ _ _ _

________Snape watched with hooded eyes as Draco began to fuck Potter’s mouth. And fuck if Potter didn’t take it beautifully. Potter sucked cock like he was absolutely born to do it. His expression was eager and he sucked and swirled his tongue with all of his concentration and with a finesse that, quite frankly, Snape never would have guessed that Potter possessed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Snape had been sure that he was too exhausted to go another round, but the sight and sound of Draco fucking Potter’s mouth and of Potter’s needy sucking and moaning were getting to him. Just one more time tonight... He climbed to his feet and slicked up his cock one more time. Pushing Potter’s arse cheeks apart, he slid easily into the boy, a soft moan of ecstasy escaping his lips as he did so._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He looked up to find Draco watching him avidly as he thrust into Potter’s mouth, his breath coming in pants and his pupils blown so wide that Snape couldn’t see any of his iris._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry wanted to scream in pleasure, but only managed a strangled gurgle around the head of Draco’s cock. He felt like he was coming apart at both ends, he was filled more than he could have ever imagined and the haze was lifting from his mind. Spit dribbled out of his mouth as he moaned around Draco’s hot cock._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Draco leaned over Potter’s back and grunted as Potter swallowed him down into his throat. He began thrusting frantically, the tight heat pushing him closer to release._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Fuck, Potter, you take it perfectly. Just the way I like. You know this is what you really want every time we fight. Every time you insult me or try to hex me all you can think about is the weight of my cock on your tongue and you love it. You _want _it,” Draco shuddered in a breath and his hips piston against Potter’s face. He cries out as he watches Snape fuck into Potter’s arse while he plunders his mouth. Merlin, he is sure he's going to come harder than he ever has in his life. "You're going to take it all, Potter. You're going to love it and take it because all you ever want to be in my own personal slut. It's all you ever think about. My cock and how good it feels."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __

________“You’ll continue to want it. When I’m not around you’ll fantasize about it, when I’m nearby you’ll make yourself hard as you remember it, the taste of me, the flavor of my come in your throat and there isn’t anything you love more than the taste of my come, is there, Potter?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Draco cried out and spasmed as Potter’s garbled response vibrated along his shaft, pushing him over the edge._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry delighted in the feeling of Draco’s come splashing in this throat. He groaned piteously around Draco’s cock as his head swam, Draco pulled out - allowing air back into Harry’s lungs even as Snape sped up, pounding mercilessly into his arse. Harry whimpered, needing release, and knowing that Snape wouldn’t let him even as he fucked his way to oblivion in Harry’s abused arse._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry dragged in deep breathes and watched blankly as Draco untied his wrists. “You did so well,” Draco brushed a kiss against his swollen lips, earning him a whimper, even as he withstood the pounding Snape was giving him. He hurt all over. There was a burst of white hot pain as Snape blasted another hex into his back. Harry screamed and screamed, even as he felt Snape coming deep inside him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His screams slowly quieted into a piteous moaning, his hands scrabbling against the desk as tears poured down his cheeks. But he liked it, didn’t he? The swirling fog in his brain wanted him to. His cock was still rock hard against the desk._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Draco trailed kisses down his cheeks and he wanted to pull away. He whined as the fog in his brain reminded him that he loved Draco. He wanted Draco. He turned his head slightly, catching Draco’s mouth in a soft kiss, not having the energy to plunder his mouth the way the haze knew he wanted to._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It didn’t seem to matter because Draco took charge, delving his tongue into Harry’s mouth. Harry wondered idly what it would be like to taste yourself in somebody else’s mouth. The fog decided it must be nice because Draco’s cock, which had been spent, gave an emphatic twitch as the kiss continued._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Snape pulled out of Potter and finally summoned an antidote to the potion he had taken earlier. He was sure he’d need to sleep for two days to counteract all of the exertion he’d put his prick through tonight. He upended the small vial into his mouth and groaned as his cock wilted with a pleasant twitch. Finally. He’d had his revenge on James Potter. His eyes took in the scene, Potter was covered in come and welts. He looked positively exhausted though he was still quite hard where he was pressed up against the desk._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Snape smirked lazily as he watched Draco kiss Potter. Draco’s cock was twitching back to life and he was sure that Potter would be forced to go another round. Maybe Draco would let him come. Snape sure as hell wouldn't. Potter could forever be unsatisfied for all he cared._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Draco fisted his twitching cock with a groan, he wanted to take Potter for another go, but Potter didn’t look like he would be up for much. Despite the fact, Draco noted, that he was indeed _up _. Draco pulled back as he tasted Potter's tears. The boy's eyes were streaming and he looked exhausted. Draco had to admit that it had been a long time since he had seen Potter this injured.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Draco pulled his wand and cast a cleaning charm that vanished the come from Potter’s mouth, arse and back where it had been stripped. Draco wondered at how far gone Potter must feel as the boy barely twitched at the sensation of his arse hole being cleaned with magic. Draco strode around him and swallowed a gasp as he took in the state of Potter’s arse. No wonder the boy looked barely conscious and couldn't stop crying._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Now that the come had been cleaned away, little trickles of blood could be seen. Snape must have ripped him open inside. And then taken him again,and again, and again. Draco shuddered and cast a few surreptitious healing charms, startling a groan of relief from Potter. Draco glanced over his shoulder and noted that Snape was dozing in his chair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Feeling more comfortable tending to Potter while Snape was asleep, Draco summoned a jar of healing salve. Catching it deftly out of the air, he set his wand down and unscrewed the lid. Scooping some out with his fingers, he dabbed it onto Potter's injuries. As he worked, he watched the redness and swelling start to fade. He worked quietly for what felt like a long time. No matter how much of salve he put onto the stinging hexes, they weren't healing. It looked as though they would scar. He grimaced lightly, as he saw other scars scattered across Potter's skin. He wondered how long Potter had been attending these 'remedial potions' classes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Harry whimpered softly, wondering why he was being healed, though feeling vastly grateful for it. He hoped that he wouldn’t have to go another round with Snape tonight. He thought he would pass out and that would surely not please the Potions Master. He really hoped that if Malfoy was next that he wouldn’t be as violent as Snape had been. The fog in his mind continued to fade and he felt more aware of himself, though he still craved the satisfaction that would come of doing whatever Malfoy wanted of him. Snape’s presence in his mind was fading, Harry hoped that meant he was gone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________With Snape’s mind leaving his, however, Harry found every thought in his mind focused on Draco. Draco, Draco, Draco… wanna suck his cock forever. Want him to fuck me. Want to make him feel so good. Want to kiss him and cuddle with him in bed. Want to spend time with him. Want him to love me. Want him to keep me. Want to be his..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Malfoy’s desires swirled in his mind, mingling with his own and confusing him. He loved Malfoy... didn’t he? He tried to tell himself that was wrong, that they hated each other, but the thought was quickly rejected. He didn’t hate Draco. How could he hate him? He loved him, he wanted to suck his cock all the time, he wanted to be with him, that's why he was always picking fights. He wanted Draco's undivided attention, or... Draco wanted his? He keened softly, his mind a tangle of confusion._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Draco stilled and leaned over his shoulder. “I’m sorry Harry, but I need to do this. You can’t be left like this, I know it hurts but it’ll feel better soon, I promise.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Draco finished applying the salve and nodded in satisfaction as the last vestiges of red faded from Potter’s skin. He pressed a soft kiss to Potter’s shoulder before standing up. Potter stared up at him, his face a mass of confusion that left a niggling feeling of guilt in Draco's gut._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Up you get, Potter,” Draco gently tugged on his hand and Potter rose off the desk, swaying dangerously as his legs threatened to give way. Draco caught him and pulled him flush against his chest. He groaned as Potter’s hot cock pressed against his hip. His own cock jumped, ready and willing to go another round, so long as it was with Potter. Potter had always done it for him. He could never seem to get Potter out of his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Potter whimpered and rutted against Draco’s hip, his balls tightened quickly but refusing to let him come. He groaned against Draco’s neck. “Fuck me,” Potter whispered as he pressed an open-mouthed kiss to Draco’s neck. He repeated his request as he kissed his way down Draco’s chest. He landed on his knees in front of Draco and watched as the boy’s cock bobbed in front of his nose. He leaned in and nuzzled it briefly before sucking the head into his mouth with a lazy sort of nonchalance that Draco couldn't help but be impressed with._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He loved Draco’s cock. He’d been fantasizing about it for _ages... _hadn’t he? He moaned around the soft flesh, his tongue tracing every corner until Draco pulled him off sharply. The wet pop sounded loudly in the quiet room.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Draco slicked his fingers with the bottle of lube Snape had, rather conveniently, left on the desk. He slid his fingers over his cock as he pulled Harry to his feet and backed him against the wall. Draco nuzzled the boy’s neck, hoping to help relax him before he was taken again. Snape hadn’t been kind to him, he sure as hell hadn't tried to make it comfortable or enjoyable for him. Draco dropped to his knees and licked Harry’s cock, once, twice, before he sucked him into his mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The soft cry Harry made encouraging him, Draco slid two fingers inside his arse. He was still loose from Snape’s play, and he would be hurting for quite a while. Draco finger fucked him and sucked his cock until Potter was riding his hand and moaning desperately, his breath coming in heavy pants._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Rising quickly, he hefted Potter up against the wall and Harry quickly wrapped his legs around Draco’s hips. Moving ever so slowly, Draco pressed into Potter and watched as Potter’s eyes glazed over with pleasure._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“That’s it, Harry. You’re doing so good, so good.” He grunted as he thrusted, effectively fucking Harry into the wall. He knew he wasn’t going to last and he wanted to make sure Harry finished as well. One of his hands fisted Harry’s swollen cock and tugged gently, matching the pace he had set as he pounded into Harry. He knew Harry had to be close, “C’mon, Harry,” he muttered against the boy’s neck. He tugged harder and quickened his pace, his lips sucking the skin of Potter's neck between his teeth to he could bite down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“C’mon,” Draco muttered as he moved, kissing Harry softly, “Harry, come for me,” and with that, Harry came so hard his vision went white. Had he been able to feel any more shame about the events of the night, he would have. He burst into tears as he came, and came, and came. His cock jetted a hot stream of come that seemed as though it was never going to end. His and Draco’s chest were covered in ropes of it as tears of frustrated relief escaped from beneath his closed eyes. With a few more thrusts and a satisfied grunt, Draco was coming as well. Harry moaned piteously into Draco’s neck, the feeling of the Slytherin spurting inside him leaving him very satisfied._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Harry panted heavily as Draco settled his feet back on the floor and muttered a quick charm to clean them up. Draco then peered into his eyes and Harry had to wonder what he was looking for. Whether he found it or not, he pressed his lips to Harry’s in a soft kiss. Harry keened softly against his mouth as he rubbed up against the Slytherin. He rolled his hips, rubbing their spent cocks together as Draco’s hands settled on the globes of his arse and squeezed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Harry continued to rub up against him. “I love your cock. And I love you. I want you to fuck me. Every day. Everywhere.” The fog had finally lifted from his mind and he knew what he wanted. He knew what he had always wanted but had never admitted to himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Whatever response Draco was going to make, Harry swallowed it up with a deep kiss. He wasn’t sure why he had done the things he had that night, but there was one thing he was sure of, he wasn’t letting his Slytherin go. And if there were any niggling doubts that existed in the back of his mind, if there was any part of him that insisted that what was happening wasn't right, it was slowly absorbed into a soft, white haze that left nothing but adoration for the boy before him. Nobody could convince him otherwise._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
